


The Hero and the Man Complete

by Mara



Series: Captain Marvelous' Scenic Tour of Reds [12]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd only had a brief meeting with Kyoryu Red, but Marvelous was intrigued. Intrigued enough to go looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hero and the Man Complete

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few weeks after the end of the Go-busters vs. Gokaiger movie.

Unbounded courage and compassion join’d,  
Tempering each other in the victor’s mind,  
Alternately proclaim him good and great,  
And make the hero and the man complete.  
\--Joseph Addison

 

Once he'd decided to do it, it didn't take Marvelous long to track down the new team, which was even more conspicuous than the Gokaiger had been. Marvelous couldn't decide if he was amused or annoyed by the cavalier way the Kyoryuger wandered around town with absolutely no concerns someone might notice they were a Super Sentai team. It was one thing to do that when you were a pirate, but really now...

In any case, Marvelous (who was capable of subtlety when he chose, which was usually about once a year) lurked for a few hours before he saw Kyoryu Red wave goodbye to the others and head alone down the street.

"For someone whose team couldn't be bothered to show up, you certainly spend a lot of time with them," Marvelous said, from his position leaning cavalierly against a wall, arms crossed.

Daigo grinned widely, obviously taking no offense at the jibe. "Ah, we're just getting the hang of the team thing. They came in the end."

Marvelous just raised an eyebrow.

Daigo's grin just got wider and he bounded over, clapping him on the shoulder. "So I'm glad to see you, but is there a reason? A secret mission? A crisis?"

"No, I just wanted to inspect the latest team." Marvelous shrugged, not exactly sure why he was there, but unwilling to say so. "Make sure you're worthy of the name."

"But you waited until the rest of my team was gone?" Daigo's face crinkled in confusion.

"I've been watching. Now I wanted to talk to you."

Daigo inspected him like a trader considering a risky purchase, tilting his head this way and that, then smiled again. "Your place or mine?"

Marvelous blinked. "What?"

"Oh, did we need to negotiate more before we have sex?" Daigo's eyes widened. "I didn't think you needed that, but we can discuss it if you like."

Marvelous wondered exactly when he'd lost control of this conversation and suspected it was at some point before it even began. "No...I suppose not. And your place, if it's nearby."

"Yeah!" Daigo bounced on his toes, then grabbed Marvelous' hand and dragged him down the street.

* * *

By the time the door shut on Daigo's apartment, he already had his hands inside Marvelous' coat and he was enthusiastically kissing him senseless. Marvelous was beginning to suspect the man did _everything_ with boundless enthusiasm. Not necessarily a bad thing, of course...

"A pirate. So cool." Daigo pulled back and smiled at him.

"You have a dinosaur, from what I hear." Marvelous felt the need to show he could still use a part of his body above his waist. 

"Gabutyra," Daigo said into his ear before kissing his neck. "I was traveling the world, learning about dinosaurs, when boom...suddenly this bird appears and I'm a Kyoryuger."

"Mmm." Marvelous pulled Daigo closer. "That's pretty much how I became a pirate. Although the bird came with Akared and a pirate ship."

"The pirate ship is pretty cool too." Daigo stepped back, tugging on Marvelous' hand again. "C'mon, I've got a bed and I'd like to use it."

Daigo didn't stop moving as they entered the bedroom, dragging him down and on the bed and into another kiss. Marvelous found the kisses surprisingly distracting, as if all of the other man's energy was directed at that one point. If Kyoryu Red was as good at being a Super Sentai as he was at kissing, the Earth was clearly in fine hands, Marvelous decided. 

Marvelous didn't know how long they lay there, still fully clothed, while they explored each other's mouths, moving from gentle to demanding then back again. Marvelous managed to get their jackets off before losing himself again in the kissing. 

"I want to touch you," Marvelous said eventually. "I need..." He broke off, molding himself to Daigo, feeling every millimeter where their bodies touched.

"I know. I want you to." Daigo's composure was finally breaking down and his breath was short. "Wow, I--too much clothing."

Marvelous agreed, sitting up long enough to strip his shirt and undo his pants, then Daigo was there, somehow already naked, helping him get off his boots and the rest of his clothing. 

And then there was glorious skin and Marvelous indulged in touching and tasting. Daigo never stopped moving or talking, even when his words degenerated into nonsense sounds.

They used every inch of the bed, much of the headboard, and bits of the nightstand, as well as knocking over a lamp. Marvelous licked his way up Daigo's calf to inarticulate sounds of encouragement, feeling more energized than he had in weeks.

Daigo took his time with Marvelous, spreading him out on the bed. "So strong," he said, mapping the muscles in Marvelous' chest. "So beautiful," he said, tracing fingers across his cheeks. "So clever," he said, moving down one arm and sucking on Marvelous' fingers. "So brave," he said, rubbing his face across Marvelous' stomach.

* * *

Daigo was draped across Marvelous, who wasn't sure if he wanted to jump up and dance or sleep for a week, but was rapidly leaning toward sleep. Daigo grinned at him. "I'm glad you visited."

Marvelous grinned back at him. "Me too."

"So, you worked with the Go-busters and presumably decided they were okay," Daigo said. "And how was their Red? He's almost as hot as you."

Marvelous found himself speechless.

Daigo kissed him. "Problem?"

"No," Marvelous said eventually. "Just getting used to you."

"Everybody says that," Daigo said with a shrug. "And I still want to know about Red Buster."

Marvelous couldn't help the smirk as he ruffled Daigo's hair. "Yes, Red Buster was as much fun as you'd think."

"Good. It looked like he needed to relax. Almost as much as you did earlier."

Marvelous raised an eyebrow.

"You were looking pretty uptight, so you're bothered by something." Daigo lay his head on Marvelous' chest. "I'm guessing you went looking for another Red who might understand. And you found me!"

Marvelous tried to figure out what was wrong with the chain of logic (such as it was) and couldn't find anything, so he gave up. "Yeah, I guess."

"So, what's wrong?" 

Daigo turned an incredibly earnest look on Marvelous, who couldn't believe he was even considering discussing this. He tried to growl at the other man, but it was essentially impossible to do that to Daigo, especially while naked and on his bed. "We have work to do still."

"Destroying the rest of the Zangyack. I've heard. You know how the grapevine is."

Marvelous rolled his eyes. "Yeah."

"And you're pretty close from what Torin tells me. This last bunch were pretty much it for higher-ups."

"Yeah."

Even after looking away, Marvelous could _feel_ Daigo studying him. "I need to..."

"You need to find your brave again, I understand."

Marvelous turned back and glared at him. "What?"

Daigo just nodded solemnly. "We've had that problem too. I mean, losing our bravery, not losing our home. But the Gokaiger brought down the armada and the emperor, so I know you can finish the job."

"But we--" Marvelous stopped, closing his eyes.

"You can say it." Daigo rolled so he was lying next to him and whispered into his ear. "It's just you and me and nothing you say now could change what I think of you."

"We worked for the Zangyack. We helped them." He spit the words out as if they were poison.

"As a way to get back to Earth and fix things."

"We didn't trust the Go-busters and nearly got everyone killed."

"And your teams fixed everything by working together," Daigo countered.

"Yes, but--"

Daigo took Marvelous' chin and turned his head until their foreheads were touching. "But nothing. You screwed up? It happens. Everything turned out okay. The good guys won."

Marvelous closed his eyes, breathing in Daigo's certainty, which was almost palpable.

"Besides, you're pirates. Moral ambiguity is kind of your thing, right?"

Marvelous couldn't help chuckling. "Right."

"And the Gokaiger are going to head out and destroy the rest of the Zangyack Empire. You're going to free all those worlds from tyranny. It's amazing!" Daigo was almost bouncing with excitement.

"Mmm."

Daigo tilted his head and kissed him, another slow exploration that seemed to take forever. When he was done, he put their foreheads back together. "You'll do it. You and your team. That's how it works. You're going to kick Zangyack ass."

"I suppose we are." Marvelous hadn't been sure it could happen, but he was starting to believe the other Red. Maybe they could do it...

"And you've also obviously decided my team is suitable to take over."

"Obviously."

Daigo laughed, sliding a hand through Marvelous' hair and pulling him in for another kiss. "So the Earth is in good hands."

"I wasn't worried." Marvelous snorted. "What do I care about the Earth? I'm a pirate."

"Uh-huh. There might be someone on Earth who believes that, but I'm not sure who."

"Damn, my reputation is shot."

"I think it's been shot since you destroyed the Zangyack armada," Daigo said helpfully. "It's not so bad, though, being a hero."

"Really?"

"I bet we have more sex."

Marvelous laughed until a smiling Daigo rolled on top of him and provided a hands-on demonstration of the superiority of being a hero.

\--end--


End file.
